Coincidence
by Reine-chan
Summary: Another Seta/Miaso. Please C&C An: Chapter 5 is up, finally!!!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Coincidence 

Pairing: Misao X Seta Soujiro

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters ::sighing:: So don't sue me? 

Note: ::sweatdrop:: Yes, another M/S fic and it's really short, but please C&C? 

Chapter 1 

Surprised, Soujiro was somewhat stunned to find himself standing in front of a very familiar restaurant. One, his former Okashira, had wanted to destroy. 

"The Aoiya" he murmured, slightly to himself. Briefly, his gaze swept across the building, as the aroma of food sweep out. 

"I should go in, ne?" He smiled widely. After a long journey, he _was_ hungry…Squaring his shoulders, he was about to walk inside, when a familiar voice cried out. 

"Hai! Hai!" Rushing outside, a violet hair girl had clumsily crashing into him, sending them sprawling onto the ground. 

"Oops" the girl gave an embarrass laugh as people began to stop and stared at them curiously. "Sorry about that" she  apologized as they got up. "I guess I was in a rush" Offering him an apologetic smile, he was startled to see her hand as she trust it out. 

"I'm Misao-chan and welcome to Aoiya" she beamed. 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Coincidence 

Pairing: Misao X Seta Soujiro

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters ::sighing:: So don't sue me? 

Note: ::sweatdrop:: Please C &C 

Chapter 2 

Hauling the bucket up, Kamatari bent down wearily and poured the water into the pail he had next to him. His kimono fluttered slightly with the breeze. Eyes narrowing, he straightened abruptly, half expecting Misao to pop up behind him, or to scare him out of his wits by jumping out from a tree. When none of that happened, he sighed in relief and headed back into the kitchen of the Aoiya. 

"You're still in one piece" Okon gave him a small smile. 

"Hai" he muttered. Keeping his face rigid, he offered to help with the carrots.  

"Nah, Omasu and I can handle it." 

"Why don't you relax?" Omasu pointed to a chair. "You deserve it, after all those pranks Misao pulled on you and Aoshi-sama" 

"Yeah," Shiro laughed as he stirred the soup. "Remember the time Misao got you drunk and put you in Aoshi's futon?" 

"Aoshi-sama panicked when he saw you snuggled right next to him," Okon giggled. Grimacing, Kamatari bent his head down. 

"I remember that." He sighed. "Sometimes I think jail would have been easier"  

"Perhaps" Omasu laughed. "But you were lucky Misao stood up for you. She gave you a second chance" 

"Yeah" Shiro agreed. "After knowing her, I bet you can't imagine life without her" 

"I can't remember my life before her," Kamatari admitted. "But I'm sure it was more peaceful" 

"MISAO!!!!!!!" Storming into the kitchen, a red face Aoshi gazed around frantically for any sign of the purple hair girl. 

"What's all this commotion?" Okina complained as he walked in. 

"M-Misao" Aoshi clinched his fist. "Where is she?" 

"She's out" Okon blinked. "I sent her on an errand." 

"What did she do this time?" Okina sighed. 

"Look at what she did." Aoshi held up a paper crane all blotted with black ink. "This was very important!" 

"Let me see" Omasu wiped her hands on her apron and glanced at it. "It's ruin" she shook her head. "Oh, Misao-chan" she muttered. "Sometimes you go too far" 

"Hello" Misao cheerfully walked through the door. "Sorry, I took so long. I accidentally bumped into someone and…what?" She glazed around confused. Why was everyone staring at her like that? 

"What's wrong?" Misao frowned. Tugging at her braid nervously, she backed away in fear when Aoshi held up a paper bird. 

"Misao" His voice grew soft and dangerous. 

_'Uh, oh'_ she laughed weakly. Glancing around, she pleaded with her eyes for someone to help her. Any one…Omasu and Okon quickly went back to chopping their vegetables, Shiro was busy stirring the soup, and she knew she couldn't depend on Okina for any kind of help. The only person left was Kamatari. 

_'Please'_ she begged with her eyes. _'Help me!'_ Pleading, her heart sank slightly when Kamatari shook his head. 

"Some friends" she muttered bitterly. 

"Misao" Aoshi eyes narrowed when he stalked towards her. 

"H-Hai?" Offering him an innocent smile, she gave a sigh of relief when she felt the kitchen door behind her. Turning around, she tugged it open and jumped out, only bumped into someone. 

"This is a strange coincidence" Soujiro beamed at her. 

"It is" Misao frantically got up. "I've got to go, bye!" 

"Wait!" Soujiro grabbed her arm, his face looked worriedly. "Are you in trouble?" 

"Yes, I am" Misao tried to tugged her arm away. "I've got to get away before he comes" 

"He?" 

"Get your hands off of her," A voice growled. Gazing up, Soujiro was startled to see Shinomori Aoshi standing there.

"Eeep!" Hiding behind Soujiro, Misao was surprised to see Aoshi turning pale. 

"What's the matter?" Okon frowned as she walked out. 

"Shinomori-san" Soujiro beamed. 

"Misao, get away from him" Aoshi ordered. His voice grew strain. 

"What?" her jaw dropped.

 "What's going on?" 

"Kamatari-san?" Soujiro jaw dropped when he saw the cross-dresser. 

"Seta?" Kamatari face froze. "Misao move away!" 

"Why?" Misao frowned. "What's wrong with all of you?" 

"Just do what they say!" Okina barked. 

"I still don't understand" Misao face grew red with anger.  

"If you hurt her," Okon warned as she took a step forward. "Just give us Misao nice and easy." 

"But I don't think Misao-dono wants to go with you" Soujiro beamed. 

"Who cares what you think?" Shiro's gripped tighten on his wooden spoon. 

"Misao-dono?" Soujiro turned to her. "Do you want to go with these people?" 

"I, Uh, well…" Taking her answer as a no, Soujiro grabbed and flung her over his shoulder before running out the door. 

"He kidnapped Misao!" Omasu grew frantic. Rushing outside, they glanced through the crowd streets. 

"It's no use" Kamatari frowned. "They're gone" 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Coincidence 

Pairing: Misao X Seta Soujiro

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters ::sighing:: So don't sue me? 

Note: ::sweatdrop:: Sorry, it took an eternity to get this chapter out, but I had a bunch of other things to get done. But please C & C. 

Chapter 3 

Too stun to really know what was happening, Misao watched in shock as the ground blurred beneath her. 

"Sorry for the bumpy ride" Seta apologized as he flew over the gravel stones. She nodded, although he couldn't see it with her flung over his shoulders. 

"Where are we going?" she tried to peer up at him. 

"I'm not sure," he admitted. Talking a giant leap, he landed in a tree and set her down. 

"Are you alright?" he asked. His innocent face showed some concern at her. 

"Yeah" Standing precautious on the branch, she slowly brushed herself off. "Why did you do that?" 

"Do what?" Seta looked confused. 

"Why did you bring me out here?" Misao made a gesture to the woods. "They must be mad right now," she moaned.  

"I thought I was saving you" Seta frowned. "I thought Shinomori was going to hurt you." 

"Who? Aoshi-sama?" Misao blinked. "He would never hurt me!" 

"Oh?" Seta scratched his head. "I guess I made a mistake then" he gave a small laugh. 

"Well, I don't think it's funny" Misao complained. All earlier shock was lost. "I'll probably be grounded for the rest of my life!" 

"Please don't scream so loud" Seta paled. 

"Why? What's wrong?" Misao shivered. 

"The woods are dangerous" Seta's hand reached for his sword slowly. "You'll never know if there are wild creatures around" 

"Wild creatures?" Misao froze. A slight noise alerted her to the fact that something or someone was behind her in the shadows. 

"Don't move" Seta warned. Ignoring him, she reached behind her back for her mini knives. 

"Don't!" Seta yelled. Before they could move a heavy net ascended on them. 

"Argh!" Misao tried to swarm her way out. 

"All trespasser will not live!" a loud booming voice commanded. 

"What does that mean?" Misao demanded. She desperately tugged at the net. 

"We're in trouble" Seta beamed. He glanced up as a large shadow loomed over them. 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Coincidence 

Pairing: Misao X Seta Soujiro

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters ::sighing:: So don't sue me? 

Note: Chapter 4 is up, please C & C ^_^ Sorry, it's so short. 

Chapter 4 

Eyes narrowing, Kenshin leapt onto the tree branch and frowned. 

"Yo Kenshin!" Sanosuke yelled from below. "Find anything?" 

"Not yet" Kenshin called back. Walking further out on a limb, Kenshin winched in pain when his foot came down on something sharp. 

"Oro?" Picking up the weapon, he recognized it as Misao's. Another few feet revealed a piece of a torn blue gi. Seta's. Obviously, the pair had run into trouble. Worried, Kenshin leaped down from the trees. 

"Well?" Kaoru demanded. 

"I found this" He held out the knife and cloth for everyone to inspect. 

"That's Misao's alright" Okina nodded. His eyes grew tired. 

"Come on, Jiya" Okon gently grabbed his arm. "Let's get you home, so you can rest" 

"Not until Misao's home with me" Okina stubbornly jerked his arm away. 

"Okina!" Omasu protested. 

"When Misao comes home" Okina turned to Kenshin. "What do you think happened?" 

"I'm not sure" Kenshin frowned. "They may have been attacked." 

"Are you sure they didn't attack each other?" Yahiko grinned. "I bet money on Misao"  

"This isn't funny!" Kaoru smacked him upside his head. 

"They didn't attack each other" Kamatari shook his head. "Misao wouldn't last one minute against Seta" 

"What are you saying?" Kaoru paled. 

"They were taken by surprise" Kamatari started to walked away. 

"Hey! Where are you going?" Sano frowned. 

"I'm going to look for them…alone" Kamatari walked away, leaving them in stun silence. 

"Do you get the feeling he knows more then he's telling?" Shiro asked. 

"Kamatari-kun knows something," Kenshin agreed as Kamatari's slender figure disappeared. " We must trust him." 

_You have no other choice_, Kamatari thought. They were going to have to trust him if they want Misao back in one piece. Grimacing, he walked into the woods towards a certain hideout Shisho had built near here. If there was any chance, Seta had escape that would be the first place he would go to…

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Coincidence 

Pairing: Misao X Seta Soujiro

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters ::sighing:: So don't sue me? 

Note: This chapter is so serious ::sweatdrop:: I wonder how _that_ happened. 

Chapter 5 

After being capture, tortured, and beaten, Misao found herself sitting in a dark cave with shackles upon her wrist. She was chained to the wall of a cave. All her weapons had been taken before, so there wasn't any real hope that they would make it out of this alive. She always knew that being an Oniwabanshuu meant that she was going to die possibly quite young. At the start of a young age when she finally grasped the concept of what a ninja was, she prepared herself for death, so she wouldn't be afraid. 

_'But I am afraid'_ Misao shivered. She had never been more scared in her life. The only comforting thought she had was that at least she wasn't going to die alone. Misao glanced to the side, a few yards away, where Seta sat silently. He was chained also, but he took most of the beating. When they had arrived, they were paraded like a wild animal in front of a rowdy crowd of barbarian. Several men had the nerves to grope her as she passed, making her feel dirty and soiled. Angered, all Misao could do was spit on the bastards. But that added to their amusement. 

"She looks good doesn't she?" Several men catcalled. "It's too bad the boss gets first choice" 

The boss, as it turns out, was a gray eye, dark hair man in his twenties. 

They were forced to kneel in front of him, as he looked them over. He made his sight acquainted with every inch of their bodies. His eyes were especially drawled to Misao. 

"She looks good enough" He motion to Misao. "Bring her to my tent later. Make sure she's clean." 

"Hai" The guards bowed and advanced on her. Shrinking back, Misao grew frightful. 

"Wait!" Seta leapt up. He gave guards a warning glance before turning back to stare at the leader. "Would it be acceptable if I took her place?"

"What the hell?" The guards began to laugh. One of them snickered. 

"The boss doesn't swing that way" He cuffed Seta on the back of his head, sending the blue clad boy sprawling to the floor.

"Seta!" Misao pushed a guard out of the way. 

"Hey!" A guard protested. He reached out in an attempt to recapture her. 

"Let her go to him" The gray-eye leader sounded bored. He watched as Misao laid Seta's head into her lap. Flinching, Misao ripped a piece of cloth from her uniform to dab the blood away from Seta's lips. 

"I accept your offer." The gray-eye leader spoke abruptly. 

"Thank you" Seta smiled. 

"If you don't keep me entertain, I'll have to resort to other entertainment" he stared pointy at Misao. 

"Hai" Seta beamed. Two guards came and separated them. Seta was lead off somewhere while Misao was kept a prisoner in the cave. Two days had passed before they saw each other again. Misao had passed her time thinking of everyone in the Aoiya. Aoshi-sama, Kamatari, Omasu, Jiya…everyone was probably searching for her. A sad thought crossed her mind. Since, Seta's only family had been Shisho, there was probably no one worrying about him. That could be part of the reason he took her place. When she asked what happened the last two days, Seta had remained mute and detach. Misao began to grow anxious. She noticed the fancy clothes he was given was now torn and tattered. She had assumed that he had been merely beaten. But was a beating bad enough to make Seta withdraw into his mind and shut her out? Misao's stomach lurched. 

"Seta" 

No answer. 

"Seta" Misao whispered. He didn't even look at her. 

"Oh, god" Misao stared at him with tears in her eyes. "What happened? What did they do to you?" 

Seta turned his head slowly to look at her. His face was blue in several places and his left eye was apparently gorged shut by a dagger. Misao almost gagged. 

"Misao-dono…." Seta struggled to smile. But even that looked painful. "Don't worry. I'll protect you." 

'I'll protect you' 

Misao never imagined those three little words could make her feel so safe. 

"Thank you" She whispered. 

TBC


End file.
